


astounded and nonplussed

by iseekdaylight



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 09:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16658468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iseekdaylight/pseuds/iseekdaylight
Summary: Taeyong loves math, practically lives and breathes it. Math is challenging, but in the end, it has solutions to problems.But maybe he questions that way of thinking when Johnny Suh strides in Business Calculus class and takes a seat next to him.





	astounded and nonplussed

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been a while since I wrote a Johnyong fic, and I’m glad I finally managed to get one out again.
> 
> This fic is inspired by the song “Stupid with Love” from Mean Girls: The Musical. So yes, Taeyong is Cady and Johnny is Aaron. Sadly no Plastics in this fic. 
> 
> This is un-beta-ed. I don’t even know what this is. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

The first day of the semester always brings an unexplainable level of excitement for Taeyong. He wakes up an hour early (much to his roommate and best friend Yuta’s chagrin), prepares breakfast, wears the outfit he had planned the night before, and double-checks his bag to make sure he has everything he needs (even his newly bought stationery) before heading out to campus.

There’s a slight spring in his step as he walks to his first class—Business Calculus. The name of the class might send groans to other students, but not to Taeyong. He grew up liking math, and his grades are sky-high for this particular subject, so he always looked forward to learning more about numbers and formulas.

There are ten minutes left until the start of class, and a few students have already found their space in the lecture hall when Taeyong arrives. His eyes scan the room until he finds the seat he’s looking for—the second row, by the aisle. It’s his usual classroom seat—close to hear clearly what the professor is saying, but not close enough to be branded a suck-up.

As soon as Taeyong sits down, he opens his bag and sets down his “ammo”—his pencil case, his “for class” notebook (he has another notebook where he reorganizes his notes), and his bullet journal. He then fishes out a pen and a pastel highlighter from his pencil case and proceeds to jot down the date of the class.

He receives a few curious stares from other people in the classroom, but Taeyong is used to it. Several of his friends keep remarking his “too-organized” behavior whenever he takes notes, but it produces good results, so he isn’t exactly in the wrong.

Soon, the lecture hall starts filling up, and the professor finally arrives. Taeyong looks up, pen tip already on his notebook as soon as Professor Jang introduces herself. She then announces that they would take a diagnostic exam before she gives out the syllabi.

Professor Jang chuckles at the groans that echo throughout the lecture hall. “Don’t worry, you won’t be graded on this one,” she says. She stops by every row of the room, setting down a stack of papers at the end of each table, after which the students get one sheet and pass the rest to the person to their left. “This is just for me to determine which past math lessons you’ve struggled with. I’ll then adjust the problem sets based on the class’ average level of difficulty.”

Taeyong browses the one-page test paper as soon as he gets a sheet. It’s all basic algebra, mostly word problems, which are his favorite. Professor Jang gave them an hour, which should be more than enough for him to finish all the questions.

He’s about to write his name on the test paper when he feels a slight tap on his arm. “Excuse me,” he says.

Ah, he knows what’s coming up. It’s this seatmate who goes to class without a pen then never returns it. Luckily, Taeyong is prepared for this, bringing with him some pens he would never use on a normal note-taking session. (And it’s budget-friendly, too. That way, he wouldn’t feel so bad for losing a pen when he lends it to someone.)

Still, he gives the seatmate the benefit of the doubt. He turns to look at said seatmate …

He feels his jaw drop, but he hopes it isn’t obvious. Because he’s suddenly face to face with a really good-looking guy, brown hair and eyes, lips plumped into looking like a pout. Still, the guy looks apologetic, so Taeyong is pretty sure he’ll forgive his seatmate for whatever he’s going to ask.

“Um …” The guy smiles sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. “Do you happen to have an extra pen with you? This is the first time I forgot mine. I promise I’ll give it back to you after the test.”

Taeyong feels his throat dry up, his heartbeat on overdrive. His mouth moves to say yes, because how could he resist …

“I would love to.”

His mind rewinds to what he just said in just a nanosecond. _“I would love to”_? _Really, Lee Taeyong? You crush on a person at first sight and suddenly you forget to speak properly?_

His seatmate’s cheeks have a tinge of pink, but he chuckles. “Thanks,” he says. “Not to be demanding, but Professor Jang’s coming back at the front, so I might need that pen right away.”

“Oh. Right.” Taeyong is thankful his focus is back on his pencil case, his face too warm and his brain replaying that darn thing he accidentally said. He quickly reaches for a random pen and hands it to his seatmate, whose hand is _really soft_.

He’s very thankful that Professor Jang finally returned to the front of the room, signaling that they can start the test. He forgets about the past few embarrassing seconds to focus on the questions in front of him.

He snaps back to reality only when Professor Jang announces that they pass their papers. As he hands the rest of the stacked papers to the person in front, he feels a nudge on his left arm. When he looks, the borrowed pen is right beside him.

“As promised,” his seatmate says just as the bell rings. He gets up, and the first thing that comes to Taeyong’s mind was _wow he’s tall_. “Thanks again.”

“Oh.” Taeyong blinks. “You’re welcome.”

The guy smiles, and Taeyong’s stomach does somersaults. “I’m Johnny, by the way,” he says. He holds out a hand that isn’t clutching his backpack.

Johnny is a nice name. A really nice name.

Taeyong can’t resist smiling back as he shakes Johnny’s hand. “Taeyong. Nice to meet you.”

 

 

 

 

The first thing Taeyong does as soon as he returns to his dorm is to open his laptop and load Facebook, searching for someone named Johnny.

It doesn’t take him long enough to find Johnny’s Facebook profile. After all, there is only one Johnny in the search results who Taeyong has a mutual friend with. (Jaehyun, his adorable junior who his friend, Doyoung, has set his eyes on.) That, and the profile picture definitely matches the person who will sit next to Taeyong in Business Calculus class for the next four months.

Johnny Suh—he finds out, at least, online—grew up in Chicago then transferred to Seoul for university. He has an Instagram account for his photos—aptly named Johntography—and he posts a lot of quotes from books on his Facebook timeline. Photos also reveal him volunteering for school events, another of his dorm room with a bad full of plushies, and most of them pictures of him with his mother.

_Damn, that’s really cute._

“So why are you stalking Johnny Suh on Facebook?”

Taeyong practically screams, tightening his grip on his laptop lest he suddenly sends it flinging across the dorm. From behind him, Yuta has doubled over the couch in laughter, obviously enjoying the fright he had given Taeyong. “What the fuck, Nakamoto!” Taeyong practically screeches. “You almost gave me a heart attack!”

“Not my fault you’re easily scared.” Yuta wipes a stray tear from the corner of his eye before crossing his arms, the side of his lips turned up to a smirk. “So, going back to my question, why are you stalking Johnny Suh on Facebook?”

Taeyong feels the color rise to his face. Yuta had seen him scrolling through months’ worth of content on Johnny’s Facebook. There’s no way to worm himself out of this one. Unfortunately, he has to tell his roommate the truth.

“He sits beside me in Business Calculus. He asked to borrow a pen, and he returned it.”

“Returning borrowed pens? What a gentleman.” Yuta gives a too-saccharine a sigh, clutching his chest. “No wonder you fell in love at first sight.”

Taeyong groans. Yuta had always commented on him being so bookish that he needed a date. Now that Yuta knows he has a crush on someone … his nosiness multiplies tenfold.

“It’s not _love_ ,” he emphasizes, setting his laptop down, lest he gets the urge to hit Yuta with it. “He returned my pen when people usually don’t, and he has a nice smile. That’s all there is to it.”

“Sure, and I’m the Emperor of Japan.” Yuta rolls his eyes. “But hey, at least you have a nice distraction when calculus gets hard, huh?”

Calculus is never hard for Taeyong, though he does wonder how he’ll be able to focus with Johnny’s presence, his smile, his scent … He quickly shakes his head. “I can’t be distracted by Johnny,” he says with all the determination he could muster. “I have to pass calculus.”

Yuta snorts. “Please, Taeyong,” he says. “If there’s one thing I’m sure of is that ever since you sat beside Johnny in class, you have been filled with nothing but Calcu-lust.”

 

 

 

 

Taeyong thinks Yuta is overreacting. He’s only sat next to Johnny for one class. Also, there is no such word as Calcu-lust.

Still, he walks to Business Calculus with a spring in his step, looking forward to the actual first day of lessons. According to the syllabus, they’re studying limits, one of the easiest calculus topics, one he had studied in advance over the weekend.

(Yes, he studies in advance. He hates coming to class without knowing what’s in store for him, okay?)

Johnny arrives five minutes after Taeyong, the sleeves of his hoodie covering his hands. _Sweater paws. Cute._ “Hey,” he greets with a smile, sitting down and setting down his iced Americano on the table.

Taeyong gulps, feeling his cheeks flush. “Hey,” he greets back, hoping that his smile doesn’t come off as a grimace. Before he could say anything stupid, he returns his attention back to his notebook, where he has already jotted down the date of the lecture, and some concepts he had already studied over the weekend.

He turns his attention to his left, where Johnny is. His seatmate has his iced Americano on one hand while the other hand had just flipped the textbook open. His eyebrows furrow in concentration as he takes in the concepts on the book, one Taeyong associates with those who feel like math is a foreign language.

Soon, Professor Jang enters the lecture hall, and class begins. She announces that she had checked the results of their diagnostic text two days before and that she had already adjusted the level of difficulty of her lessons, which caused a collective sigh of relief to fill the room.

“So, limits.” She then proceeds to start her Powerpoint presentation. “I’m sure most of you are very familiar with this concept, and I have to thank _Mean Girls_ for that.”

He hears Johnny chuckle more distinctly than the rest of the chuckles in the lecture hall. Taeyong can’t control the smile that reaches his face, and he focuses on highlighting a concept with a green highlighter in an attempt to not show to anyone that he’s grinning like an idiot.

The rest of the class was enjoyable. Professor Jang knows how to explain the theories and formulas without making it overwhelming. He hasn’t heard a heavy sigh throughout the two-hour lesson, which is a good thing. Math isn’t supposed to be _that_ hard.

But there was one particular problem that the class had a hard time solving. When he glances to his side, even Johnny is frowning as he flits his gaze from his notebook to the formula on the screen. He’s biting his bottom lip, and Taeyong wants nothing more but to reach forward and—

“Has anyone cracked the code yet?” Professor Jang interrupts his dangerous trail of thought, a mischievous glint in her eye. “Don’t worry, I won’t judge you if the answer is wrong. The point of learning is that we learn from our mistakes.”

Taeyong looks at his own notebook, at the scribbles he had hastily jot down, and decides there’s no harm in trying. “Is the slope equal to 4?” he speaks up, his voice probably too soft for the professor to hear.

But Professor Jang’s face splits to a grin. “That’s right! Would you mind coming up front to share how you came to that answer, Mr.—”

“Taeyong.” He stands up, nerves causing him to almost trip backward. Still, he manages to come up the board without tripping, manages to explain how he solved the problem without confused looks thrown his way.

He catches Professor Jang beaming at him when he returns to his seat.

Taeyong has barely taken a seat when something pokes his arm. Johnny is smiling at him, and his stomach does a flip.

“Good work there,” his seatmate says. “I totally get the formula now.”

“N-No problem,” Taeyong manages to stutter before focusing back on the lesson. He bites his bottom lip, trying not to grin so widely.

 

 

 

 

Contrary to what Yuta had predicted, Taeyong never found himself consumed by _Calcu-lust_.

(Actually, _Calcu-lust_ happens when Taeyong is in his dorm room, thrashing about as to how Johnny Suh looks just so goddamn good-looking.)

But the level-headed side of Taeyong would always come out. He has a crush, sure, but he still needs to focus in class. The last thing he wants is to get a grade lower than his expectations, all because of a crush. The characters in high school rom-com might get away with that, but Taeyong’s in a non-fictional universe, and he can’t afford to get a low grade in a math subject.

He goes through the rest of calculus lessons in a breeze. He thinks he becomes Professor Jang’s favorite because she always asks him if he already has an answer, while the rest of the class is still struggling. Taeyong doesn’t disappoint, though, much to his relief.

The only times he allows himself to be distracted in class is when Johnny asks him for help. The taller one isn’t exactly bad at math, but there are certain times when he gets part of the formula wrong. But he rarely gets frustrated when Taeyong teaches him the proper way to solve the problem. And Taeyong’s efforts are all worth it whenever Johnny smiles at him and says a word of thanks.

Soon, they end their first month of business calculus. Professor Jang meets them individually so that she could show them their class standing. She also announces the coverage for midterms and reminds them they should get a head start on reviewing. “Remember,” she had said, “the results of your midterm exams will affect 25% of your grade. That’s still a significant difference between passing or failing.”

At the end of that class, he feels a tap on his shoulder before he could even pack his stuff. When he turns to the side, he sees Johnny biting his bottom lip, with two of his teeth showing. Taeyong tries not to smile at the sight.

“Hey,” Johnny says, scratching the back of his head. “Got a second?”

Taeyong doesn’t have class after this, so he isn’t in a hurry. “Yeah, sure. Everything okay?”

“Oh, yeah, totally.” For some reason, Johnny’s cheeks are a tinge of pink, but Taeyong doesn’t pry. “Listen. I wanted to start a study group to prepare for midterms. Would you like to be part of it?”

“A study group?” Taeyong repeats. He’s been in lots of study groups before, so he’s used to it. Besides, he figures his classmates could use the help they could get for midterms. “Sure, that’s cool with me.”

“Cool.” Johnny’s shoulders relax, and he grins. “I’m still talking to a few of our classmates, and I’m creating a group chat for us so we can discuss when and where we can meet.”

“That’s okay.”

“I need to get your number, though, is that okay?”

 _Oh._ Johnny Suh is asking for his number. Which is totally related to academics, but still. “Yeah,” he manages to say, fishing out his phone. “Let me get yours, too.”

 _Smooth,_ Yuta’s voice says in his head, and Taeyong mentally shakes the voice away before it could say something inappropriate by Nakamoto Yuta standards.

It’s over in a couple of minutes. They exchange numbers and add each other on KakaoTalk. Then Johnny bids goodbye because he’s running late for his next class, and Taeyong just stood there for a bit, dazed, until the next batch of students arrives.

An hour later, he gets a notification that he is added to a group chat, composed of him, Johnny, and some of their classmates who introduced themselves as Jongin, Sehun, and Seulgi. After a few minutes, they agree that they should meet in the study hall on Mondays, 3 p.m.

Out of nowhere, Johnny sends him a separate message.

_“i really owe you one._

_i think we could use a lot of help from you for midterms :)”_

Taeyong had to smile at that. Johnny is so sweet. Fingers quick, he types up a reply:

_“You’re welcome. Don’t owe me anything. Just do well in the midterms, I guess.”_

Johnny’s reply comes less than a minute later.

_“will do our best, thanks! see you on monday! :D”_

For once in his life, Taeyong forgets the notes and the textbooks on his desk. He throws himself on his best and clings to the nearest pillow, stifling any undignified squeals that come out of his mouth.

 

 

 

 

Johnny’s already at the study hall by the time Taeyong arrives. He’s already hunched over some of his notes, a tall iced Americano by his side, no surprises there. He clears his throat, causing Johnny to look up, his face brightening quickly. “Hey, you made it!” he exclaims.

Taeyong smiles at that, plopping his bags down and sitting next to Johnny. “Yeah,” he says. “I see you’re already getting a head start on studying, though.”

The taller one groans, flipping through a page of his textbook. “Yeah, I’m kinda not getting logarithm functions? I’m pretty sure I got the formula right, but my answers end up being wrong.”

“Can I see?” Taeyong glances at the notebook that Johnny had pushed to the side, and he nods in understanding. “You keep forgetting to do the change of base formula on this one. So …” He fishes out a pen from his pocket and makes a few notes next to Johnny’s solution.

Johnny’s eyes widen as Taeyong finishes solving the problem. “Damn, that’s amazing,” he remarks. “How do you do it?”

“What, solving math problems correctly?” Taeyong chuckles at that. “I guess I solve as many problems as I can, then I double-check my answers before looking at the answer sheet.”

“That’s … amazing.” Johnny looks genuinely in awe. “I never have the patience to go through my answers for another round. That, and I almost always run out of time.”

“You can practice answering problems while timing yourself.”

The taller one blinks. “You did that?” he asks.

“Back in high school. But I’m kind of used to it by now.” He gulps when he catches Johnny looking at him curiously, still. “I know it’s weird, but …”

“Hey, no, I didn’t say it’s weird!” Johnny exclaims, waving his hands. “No judgment, you do you, all that shebang.” He scratches the back of his head and chuckles, his cheeks red. “You’re just … amazing, really.”

Taeyong feels heat rush to his face, and he hopes he isn’t as red as Johnny is right now. He settles for clearing his throat and going back to the problem at hand.

Luckily, the rest of their study group arrives, saving him the internal panic of Johnny’s words getting to him.

 

 

 

 

They spend the next two Mondays in that same spot at the study hall. Taeyong usually takes the helm during those times, explaining patiently how to solve a certain problem and giving more examples he pulled out from his self-made reviewer. His help is much appreciated by the group, and his heart swells with pride when they manage to solve the problems on the first two tries.

Their efforts pay off during the midterm exams. Taeyong occasionally glances at Johnny, who is focused and barely making those annoyed ‘tsk’ sounds as he answers the test questions. And by the time the exam ended, his study groupmates look less stressed than he expected.

“We should celebrate,” Seulgi suggests, “for surviving midterms.”

“Grilled pork!” Jongin volunteers, and Sehun whoops in agreement. “I don’t have any class after this, so I can go right now.”

“Aren’t you too eager?” Sehun chuckles. “But yeah, I don’t have class after this either.”

“Me, too,” Taeyong chimes in.

“Lucky for you three because Seulgi and I actually have class, which we’re running late for.” Johnny checks his watch and grimaces. “How about we meet at 5 p.m.?”

They all agree to meet in the cafeteria at 5 p.m., after which they’ll go someplace for dinner. Taeyong doesn’t know where they’re going, but he trusts the rest of them to figure out where. After all, he doesn’t go out much beyond the off-campus dinners with Yuta and Doyoung, plus errands.

He spends his free time in the library, studying for his class the next day. When the clock strikes ten minutes to five, he packs his bag and walks out of the library, feeling accomplished.

As promised, his study group is sitting by the waiting shed at the parking lot by the time he arrives. Jongin and Seulgi are chatting amicably with each other, though they stop the conversation to smile and wave at Taeyong. “Sehun and Johnny went to get their cars,” Seulgi announces by the time Taeyong takes a seat beside her. “Jongin and I are taking Sehun’s, so you and Johnny are sharing a ride. Is that okay?”

Taeyong gulps. Him and Johnny in one car. The thought makes his palms sweat, but at the same time, he feels like he doesn’t have a choice. He had gotten close with study group buddies over the past two weeks, but he’s more comfortable around Johnny. He wouldn’t want Johnny or the rest of the group to ask questions just because he didn’t share a car ride with his seatmate in class.

So he says, “Yeah, it’s cool.”

Sehun is the first to arrive, and Jongin and Seulgi bid him goodbye before hopping in. Johnny arrives a minute later, rolling down the car window to grin and wave at him. “Did I make you wait long?” he asks as soon as Taeyong gets in the passenger’s seat.

“No, you’re just in time.” He leans against the seat and puts on his seatbelt before looking at Johnny. The taller one’s eyes are on the road, only one hand gripping the steering wheel. The sight is … definitely attractive. “Do you guys have anything in mind for dinner already?”

“There’s this barbeque restaurant just near the mall, actually. It isn’t too crowded, especially since it’s a weekday night. I hope that’s okay?”

“Oh yeah, totally.” Taeyong is actually relieved. He doesn’t mind going to the mall, but crowds often zap his energy.

Johnny smiles and hums, turning on the car radio, the sounds of guitar riffs playing in the car. “Got any music in mind?” he asks.

He shakes his head. “Anything’s fine with me.”

The next few minutes are spent in silence, at least in their parts. Johnny drives the car and Taeyong looks out at his window, while songs by Coldplay and Lany play in the radio. Taeyong thought he had to fill the silence with small talk, but for some reason, the atmosphere is just fine.

Finally, they reach the restaurant, and he could spot Sehun’s car already parked outside. Johnny parks at the back of the restaurant, and they walk inside, Taeyong sighing contentedly at the smell of grilled pork as soon as they enter.

They spend the next couple of hours discussing the exam over grilled pork and unlimited side dishes. Soon, though, they branch into different topics, like their classes, favorite restaurants, TV shows, and movies. Taeyong finds himself having fun, realizing that he can have fun with other people outside his small circle of friends.

It’s ten in the evening when they decide to ask for the bill. Jongin, Seulgi, and Sehun suggest seeing the last run of this movie in the mall, to which Taeyong declines.

“Sorry, guys. Dorm curfew.” He checks his watch and sees that he still has an hour to spare before the dorm gates close.

“I’ll drive you home,” Johnny volunteers. When Taeyong’s eyes widen, he quickly answers, “It’s okay. I have a class at seven in the morning, and I don’t want to stay up late either.”

“You have a seven o’clock class? The hell is wrong with you, Youngho?” Sehun remarks, causing everyone to laugh. “That’s chill, though. We can probably watch another earlier movie after finals.”

“Sounds good to me.” Johnny turns to Taeyong. “Let’s go?”

“Are you sure it’s okay for you to drop me off?” Taeyong asks once it’s just the two of them. “I could take the bus, you know.”

“Hey, it’s fine.” Johnny’s smile softens. “I’d much rather see you head back to the dorm myself than get a text, you know. Peace of mind.”

That kind of makes sense, so Taeyong doesn’t protest. “Thank you,” he says instead. “I owe you one, I guess.”

Unlike the car ride to the restaurant, the ride back to the dorms is a little more relaxed. They pick up their conversation from back in the restaurant, about common friends and school events and hobbies.

Taeyong didn’t want the trip to end, but the next thing he knows is that the car is parked in front of the campus dormitories. But he tries not to let it show. “I had fun tonight,” he declares instead as he unbuckles his seatbelt.

“Me, too.” Johnny grins. “Have a good night, Taeyong.”

“You, too, Johnny.”

Taeyong doesn’t remember much since he got down Johnny’s car up until he arrived at his room. Yuta is already blissfully asleep, thank god, so he ends up plopping on his bed without changing into his pajamas.

But sleep doesn’t take him right away. Instead, he stares up at his ceiling, remembering Johnny’s smile, scent, and voice.

God, he’s in too deep.

 

 

 

 

Johnny is strangely earlier than Taeyong when he arrives in calculus class post-midterms. He jumps a bit when Taeyong takes a seat, and his cheeks are pink when he makes a greeting. “H-Hey,” he stammers.

“Hey,” Taeyong greets back. “Everything okay?”

“Oh, yeah, totally. Just lack of sleep, I guess.”

“Your iced Americano not enough for you this time?” Taeyong can’t resist quipping.

Johnny laughs at that. “Surprisingly, yes,” he says. He locks his phone then pushes it away. “Anyway, can I ask you something?’

“Hmm?” Taeyong had just taken out his pen and his notebooks, but he’s still all ears.

“Since we didn’t get to go to the movies last time, do you wanna maybe go this week?”

Taeyong is definitely down for it, but … “Wouldn’t Jongin, Seulgi, and Sehun get tired of watching the same movie again, though?”

“Oh, um.” He hears Johnny clear his throat. “Actually, I was thinking if it’s just the two of us.”

This time, Taeyong really does turn to look at Johnny. He could tell that the taller one’s face has turned fully red, his front teeth visible as he bites his bottom lip. He looks adorable, to be honest.

He thinks Johnny is asking him out … there’s no reason for Johnny to not invite the rest of the study group to movies, right?

“You can say no …” Johnny isn’t red in the face anymore, but he’s still biting his bottom lip as if expecting that Taeyong would reject him.

He panics because that’s the last thing he wants Johnny to feel. “T-That’s not it!” he says, waving his hands. “I was just surprised, that’s all.”

“Really?” Johnny lets out a sigh of relief. “So you’ll go on a date with me?”

Taeyong is no stranger to being asked out, though he rejected some of them, mostly unknowingly. But here is one invitation that he’s much more aware of, and it’s something that he wants.

This time, the words leave his mouth in the right context. “I’d love to.”

 

 

 

 

So he’s going on a date with Johnny Suh.

And he hadn’t gone on a date since … early senior year high school, so he’s nervous about it.

Scratch that, he’s _terrified_.

Luckily, Yuta and Doyoung are there to save the day. Sort of. He’s more of a shirt and jeans person, so he’s glad that his friends helped make him look that he’s at least going on a date and not going out with just a friend.

“Johnny will be all over you by the time the date is over,” Yuta purrs, fluffing Taeyong’s hair one last time before letting him stand up from the edge of his bed.

Taeyong at the mirror in the bathroom, and he nods in appreciation. He hadn’t worn his denim jacket and these black pants in a while, but they do the trick. And he’s really glad Doyoung convinced him to put on a bit of makeup.

“Do you like it?” Doyoung asks, looking expectant from behind Taeyong.

He turns around and smiles. “I do,” he says. “Thanks, guys.”

“You’re welcome.” Doyoung sneers, throwing an arm around Taeyong. “I accept Jung Jaehyun’s number as a form of thanks.”

Taeyong snorts, playfully punching his friend on the arm before heading out of the bathroom to grab his phone. Just in time, he receives a text message from Johnny, who says that he’s almost there. “Well, I guess that’s my cue to head down,” he announces.

“Use protection!” Yuta says, and Taeyong gives his friend the middle finger before heading out.

Johnny’s car is parked in front of the dorm just as Taeyong arrives in the lobby. The car door opens, and Johnny steps out, looking so fine with a dark blue dress shirt and jeans. His face brightens when Taeyong calls him in greeting. “Hey, you look great,” he says.

Taeyong hopes Johnny thinks he actually looks great rather than the fact that he’s saying that because they’re on a date. He nods in reply. “Thanks. You look great, too.”

Johnny practically beams, opening the door to the passenger’s seat. “After you,” he says with a flourish of a hand that Taeyong giggles. What a gentleman. “So I was thinking,” he continues just as Taeyong puts on his seatbelt, “I want to do something different.”

“We’re not going to the movies now?” Taeyong asks, blinking.

“Oh, we’re still going to the movies.” Johnny starts the engine. “But someone is hosting an outdoor cinema just a bit outside the city. We can hang out somewhere, get something to eat, then just sit back while watching the movie.”

Taeyong hasn’t actually been in an outdoor screening, but he’s curious to try it out. Besides, it’s a Saturday, so he’s sure the mall is packed.

“What do you say?” Johnny asks, snapping him out of his thoughts. “We can always go to the mall if you’re not up for it.”

“No, it’s okay.” He shakes his head. “An outdoor cinema sounds fun.”

“Great.” Johnny grins, steering them out to the campus roads. “I remember you said last time you liked Ghibli movies, and it just so happened that that’s the movie that will be playing in the drive-in.”

Taeyong brightens up at that. “Which movie?”

“That _Howl’s Moving Castle_ one?”

He practically beams at this point. “That’s my favorite Ghibli movie!”

“That’s good.” The taller one chuckles. “Just don’t spoil me, okay? I haven’t watched it yet.”

His eyes widen. “What do you mean, you haven’t watched _Howl’s Moving Castle_? That’s literally one of the best Ghibli movies of all time!”

“I’m more of a Pixar kid, sue me!”

“I am literally dragging you to a Ghibli movie marathon sometime soon.”

“Fine. It’s a date, then.”

They barely started their first date, but they’re already planning a second one. Taeyong can’t resist grinning, and he relaxes when Johnny looks at him, grinning back.

 

 

 

 

There are still two hours left until the outdoor cinema opens. Johnny parks the car in one of the open parking areas near the strip of stores outside the city. “There’s this really cool cafe here,” Johnny says as they walk down the streets. “They have board games and books.”

“You had me at books,” Taeyong says, brightening up immediately.

Johnny grins. “Not much for board games?”

“I’m up for it.” Taeyong chuckles. “I just like books more.”

“Understandable.” The taller one nods. “You’re gonna like it there.”

Sure enough, Taeyong does, when they enter the cafe. The lights are a little dim, the interior rustic. His eyes widen and his jaw drops when he catches the huge bookshelf by the group of sofas, just across the counter. He practically ignores Johnny as he runs to said shelf, dropping his bag on the nearest table in favor of browsing through the shelves.

“That’s it. Forget the movie. I’m not leaving this place.”

Johnny throws his head back in laughter, and Taeyong internally melts.

The taller one orders drinks for them while Taeyong grabs a book and proceeds to read. He’s initially conscious of the lack of conversation between him and Johnny, but his date also grabs a book by the shelf and proceeds to leaf through the pages, so he thinks this is fine.

In fact, despite the silence between them, Taeyong is having fun.

“Is that book any good?”

Taeyong looks up from his book to look at Johnny. His date had set his book down in favor of sipping his drink, his gaze intent that Taeyong instantly feels his face warm up. “Um, it is,” he manages to reply. “It’s a crime novel, though. Not sure if it’s your type.”

“Occasionally I read a crime novel, though I’m more of a non-fiction guy.”

Taeyong hums, his lips turning up. “Somehow, I have a feeling you’re more into non-fiction.”

“Really?” Johnny mirrors his smile. “For someone who freaks out over Ghibli movies, I never expected you to like crime novels. No offense.”

“None taken.”

Somehow, the ice breaks after that. They find out they’ve read the same kind of books, and they pore over the plot, their favorite characters, and some scenarios they believe happened at the end of the book.

Johnny raves about this board game and ends up convincing Taeyong to try it out. He wins, though, much to the taller one’s chagrin, and he ends up buying a cookie for Taeyong as a reward.

Soon, it’s almost time for the movies. Johnny suggests that they get popcorn and snacks at the nearby convenience store, leading the way outside. Taeyong is a little reluctant to leave, but he makes a mental note to bring Doyoung here some other time.

(Alternatively, he could ask Johnny to bring him here again. They’ve pretty much established they’ll be having a second date, so might as well make plans, right?)

They get popcorn and a couple of candy bars. Taeyong spots a bubble tea store just across them and insists that they get wintermelon milk tea. He slides the payment to the cashier before Johnny could even fish out his wallet, of which the older one pouts.

“I was the one who suggested, so I’m paying,” Taeyong suggests. “Besides, you paid for the drinks and the food.”

“I wanted to, though,” Johnny says, and he looks like he genuinely wants to pay for everything in this date.

Taeyong sighs. “Johnny, it’s the twenty-first century,” he points out. “We’re both broke college students. I’ll feel bad if I don’t contribute at least _something_ tonight.”

“Sorry,” the taller one mutters. “I’m just trying to impress you, right?”

Taeyong can’t even resist the smile that crosses his face. Every time he thinks that Johnny’s just being nice by asking him out, he’s starting to get more reasons to believe that Johnny likes him back.

“Don’t try so hard, Suh. You’ve already impressed me.”

He wants to laugh at how Johnny’s eyes had widened, but he couldn’t because he couldn’t believe what he had just said. But he can’t take it back either, so he takes a deep breath and braces himself for the reaction that is about to arrive.

He doesn’t know what he’s really expecting, but he’s caught off-guard when Johnny smiles wider, eyes crinkling and dimples showing. How could someone so tall and intimidating look so … adorable?

(This question is rhetorical, of course.)

“Well, Lee Taeyong.” Johnny steps forward, closing their distance by a few inches. “You might not know it yet, but you impressed me since Day 1.”

Taeyong gulps and feels his knees shake. There’s also that urge to tiptoe and slot his mouth against Johnny’s.

But they’re in public and they aren’t exactly a thing, so …

“Anyway,” Johnny breaks the silence that followed, “let’s go?” He steps away and opens the door of the store for Taeyong.

There is already a crowd on the open field, groups setting up blankets and picnic baskets. Meanwhile, the organizers are setting up a large projector which will show the movie on the makeshift stage. Night had already fallen, but the park lights and the other makeshift lamppost set up near the area make the darkness more bearable.

Taeyong follows Johnny as the taller one marches to one of the free patches near the projector, setting down his bag then taking a blanket out of it. He then sits down on the blanket, looking pleased with himself.

“I’ve never been in an outside cinema,” Taeyong admits, sitting next to Johnny. “Have you?”

“Back in Chicago,” Johnny says, already setting up the popcorn and the soda. “Though my friends and I usually do more talking than watching the movie.”

Taeyong hums, shifting close so that their arms touch. “I am not allowing that on a Ghibli movie, just so you know.”

Johnny chuckles. “Noted. It will have my undivided attention.”

Soon, the nearby lights dim, and the movie starts. He feels Johnny shift so that they’re closer, hand not quite touching Taeyong’s. Which Taeyong doesn’t mind because the intimacy of this is fine, for now.

He’s watched _Howl’s Moving Castle_ several times, but he’s never tired of it. He’s kind enough to explain to Johnny what was going on in a scene without never revealing anything that would spoil the ending. But mostly, they watch the movie in silence, and he doesn’t miss the way Johnny smiles at scenes that also made Taeyong smile.

Sadly, the movie had to end, and the lights from the lampposts turn on again when the credits start to roll. Johnny is the first to stand up and stretch before holding out his hand for Taeyong to take. “I loved it,” the taller one declares. “Now we need to schedule a Ghibli movie marathon.”

Taeyong refrains from jumping up and down. “Then I guess I’ll organize our second date?”

“Done deal.”

He still has a couple of hours until dorm curfew, so he suggests that they take a stroll around the park. There are still a few people around, usually couples holding hands and doing public displays of affection that makes him overly self-conscious and slightly embarrassed on their behalf.

“Random thought,” Johnny speaks up after a while.

“Shoot.”

“How did you get so really good at math?” Johnny looks down and kicks a pebble in front of him. “It’s a genuine question, though. I’ve never seen someone solve calculus problems with so much passion.”

“Why? Haven’t ran into a math nerd in high school?”

“I’ve run into math nerds, sure, but not enough to befriend them. And now I’m dating a math nerd, and I have some questions.”

Taeyong laughs at that, his face warm. “Math makes sense most of the time,” he says. “You have a set of problems, and you know there’s a way to solve it.”

Johnny hums and nods. “That makes sense,” he says. “It’s comforting to know that you can solve a problem.”

“Not much like real-world problems, where sometimes you don’t know how to go around something you screwed up.” His face grows warmer. “I don’t have this sob story why I think this way, though, don’t worry!”

“I believe you.” Johnny chuckles, slightly bumping him on the arm. “I wish I had that kind of mindset when I was starting to learn it. Mom says I always have my head in the clouds.”

“I never pegged you for having that kind of personality,” Taeyong remarks, returning the gesture. “Guess I shouldn’t judge a book by its cover.”

“You and me both. But have you ever just wanted to throw logic out of the window?”

Taeyong freezes in his tracks and raises an eyebrow at Johnny. “I can’t really say I have,” he says.

“Really? Not even once did emotions get the best of you?”

He could only think of a few instances, all involving Johnny Suh. His face grows warm at those thoughts when he would like to grab Johnny’s hand and never let go, when he would like to cuddle closer, or …

“Aha.” Johnny looks like he had just discovered the world’s secrets and he’s looking smug about it. “So you _do_ have.”

He takes a deep breath, trying to calm his erratic heartbeat. “Y-Yeah,” he stammers. “But it’s not a big deal—”

“Yeah, but that’s valid,” Johnny points out. “Try acting on those emotions for once, Taeyong. It could be freeing, you know.”

Taeyong narrows his eyes. “You’re just encouraging me to kiss you,” he says. “You know we like each other, and you want me to make the first move.”

Johnny shrugs and grins. “Look, I’m not forcing you,” he replies. “Although, I wouldn’t mind if you do.”

Of course, he wants to. Part of Taeyong thinks it’s too early to do it, given it’s their first date, but another part of him wants to, especially he knows that Johnny returns his feelings.

Maybe it would be nice to push the thoughts out of his head for once and just …

Taeyong moves forward and up on his tiptoes, grabs Johnny by the back of his neck, kissing him.

Johnny makes a sound of surprise, but he smiles through the kiss, bending down a bit so that Taeyong wouldn’t be tiptoeing. The taller one’s lips are warm and waiting. The kiss is slow at first, their mouths coming together, briefly, parting, returning.

They pull away, eventually, foreheads pressed against each other. “Well?” Johnny asks, trying to catch his breath. “How does that feel?”

Taeyong hums, barely controlling the smile reaching his face. “Feels great,” he mumbles. “Might be fun to let emotions take control once in a while.”

“Glad to be of help.”

“You could have just asked for a kiss instead of spewing these questions about emotions taking over.” Taeyong couldn’t resist pinching Johnny’s side, and he smiles victoriously when the other man squirms then giggles, the latter being music to his ears.

“Sorry. I didn’t know how to draw it out of you.” Johnny grins sheepishly.

“Make it up to me, then,” Taeyong challenges. “Kiss me again.”

And Johnny does.

 

 

 

 

“I’m gonna repeat. You differentiate the numerator, then differentiate the denominator, and then you take the limit.”

Johnny groans, scratching this head. “Honestly, this is so complicated,” he complains. “Who is this L’Hôpital guy and why did he make this formula so hard? I want to have a long talk with him.”

“He’s probably rolling over his grave, enjoying your misery,” Taeyong says with a straight face. He then laughs when Johnny glares at him. “Stop glaring, Johnny. You still haven’t solved the problem.”

“Can we at least take a break?”

Johnny is now pouting cutely that Taeyong, as always, caves in. “Fine. Ten minutes.”

“Awesome!” The taller one stands up from the desk and dives on Taeyong’s bed.

Taeyong gives a long-suffering sigh. He wonders why his boyfriend has the mind of a child. “Our exams are next week, so don’t get too comfy.”

The older one groans. “Spoilsport.”

“Not my fault you’re dating a spoilsport,” Taeyong says with a chuckle.

His heart then skips a beat at the thought that Johnny is now his _boyfriend_. He thought that it would happen in a few more months, but it was clear that they both wanted to be in a relationship. And despite Taeyong wanting to weigh the pros and cons [with the latter not being much anyway], he decides to stop double-thinking things and just jump in.

And really, he has no regrets.

“Yong.” Johnny’s voice brings him out of his thoughts. The older one is comfortable leaning against the wall, hand out, ready to pull him in. “Take a break with me.”

Taeyong does, taking Johnny’s hand, the taller one pulling him forward until he’s sitting astride Johnny’s thighs. The intimacy instantly sets Taeyong’s face aflame, and Johnny chuckles, bringing his hands to the younger one’s face.

Suddenly, there’s the sound of the door opening. “Use protection, you two!” Yuta exclaims.

Taeyong peels himself away from Johnny, glaring at Yuta and hoping that his roommate doesn’t notice how red his face is. Which doesn’t work, so he points out, “Aren’t you supposed to be at Sicheng’s?”

“I just came back, but it looks like I’m gonna do my studying in the library. Ugh.” Yuta dramatically puts a hand to his forehead. “But I must, all to support my roommate’s love life.” He grabs a book from his desk before making his way back to the door. “Nice meeting you, Johnny!”

“You, too!” Johnny sounds cheery, waving as Yuta leaves the dorm once more. “He seems nice.”

“Wait till you start living with him.”

Johnny laughs, head thrown back and entire body shaking with laughter. “Should we go back to math?” he asks.

Of course, Taeyong would have said yes. But suddenly, he’s not in the mood to. Not when making out with Johnny is so, sooo tempting right now.

“In ten minutes,” he says instead, before leaning forward and kissing Johnny. The older one smiles into the kiss, hands at Taeyong’s back.

They never got to open their books again that day.

**Author's Note:**

> You can yell at me at:
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/loveseosweet)
> 
> [Curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/loveseosweet)


End file.
